


Autumn Love

by Kage88



Category: Naruto
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage88/pseuds/Kage88
Summary: Their first date comes as a surprise to some, but it's perfect all the same.





	Autumn Love

A cool breeze drifted through the open window making Indra shiver as he picked through his closet. He had been trying for some time to find the perfect yukata. He wanted everything to be perfect for his date. His eyes landed on a soft grey yukata near the back, one he'd never had cause to wear before. He felt the material between his fingers and smiled. It was wonderfully soft and there were little peacock feathers stitched along the bottom. Small enough to not be obvious, but bringing a bit of character to it. Yes. This one would do nicely. Next, an obi. 

He discarded the white one almost as soon as he picked it up. They were going out to view the changing leaves, best not to wear something that could get so dirty. The red was far to bright for Indra's taste, especially with such a soft grey. The light blue reminded him of Tobirama, and he was tempted. So very, very tempted. But that seemed a bit to forward for their first date. But it went so well with the yukata...

No. He would wait before doing something so obvious. 

The purple one, the one his aunt had given him. It was a good, soft purple that matched his chakra marks. And it was well made. Nice enough to be worn with a fancy kimono if he chose.

He held it up to the yukata and smiled, relief washing through him. Perfect. He hurried to dress, shivering again as another breeze came through. Soon it would be to chilly to wear yukata at all. A sad thought really. He liked seeing Tobirama is such relaxed cloths. But... It was getting colder, and that ment they would hopefully be growing closer as the fall turned to Winter. If he was lucky then there could be an entire winter to establish a solid base of cuddling. Which was exactly why he had waited to ask.

Tobirama needed more physical affection. He still froze up now and then when a child would hug him. Or twitch at a friendly should bump. Granted that could be because he was used to his brother's brand of affection. Maybe he just needed a reminder that gentle affection was normal.

Smiling to himself he brushed his hair and debated wearing his hair-beads rather than his normal wraps before deciding that he didn't want to push it. With one more glance in the mirror he he left. There was no way he was going to be later to meet Tobirama.

His brothers voice stopped him on his way out. He must have finished up his report early. He had gotten home from his mission late the night before and crashed as soon as he made it to the cushions in the living room.

"You look nice today. What's the occasion?"

Indra couldn't help but smile and wrap his brother in a hug.

"Tobirama agreed to go leaf viewing with me today!"

He could feel Hikaku's startled twitch and had to stifle a laugh. His little brother had been encouraging him for months to ask Tobirama out for tea. He must be so surprised that he had finally asked the younger man out. And to something as romantic as this? His brother had such little faith.

Smiling brightly he pushed his little brother away and snatched up the book he had decided to gift to Tobirama and the lunch he had packed for them before dressing. Tobirama was going to provide the blanket for them to sit on.

"Go take a nap, Hikaku! I have to go!"

True to his word he was out the door in an instant. No matter how much he loves his brother he absolutely refused to be late.

***  
Hikaku waited for all of five minutes before shoving his sandels back on and running out the door. He had to see Madara, and Mito. He wanted to know why they hadn't informed him of this development. Resting could wait.

He rushed straight to the tower, unwilling to risk being seen by his brother and Tobirama so soon after Indra left. If he was lucky they would be well into their walk by the time he made it to the compound to talk to Mito.

He didn't bother taking the stairs when he reached the building. Instead he ran straight up the side and dove into Madara's open window, interrupting what appeared to be another session with the clan elders. Wonderful. Bastards were probably trying to talk Madara into something stupid. Madara didn't so much as twitch at his arrival. Hikaku stared the elders down over Madara's shoulder. There was no love between he and the elders. Not after some of the shit they had tried with his big brother.

Madara leaned back in his chair and waved the elders out.

"If it was important enough to skip using the door then I need to hear this. We will discuss your... concerns later."

There was a bit of grumbling and more than a few glares sent his way, but Hikaku ignored it, doing his best not to fidget or slump in exhaustion. Finally the last of them filed out and Madara activated the privacy seals that Tobirama and Mito had insisted that each office needed. Madara, Hikaku knew, was extremely greatful for them.

He glanced at his cousin and snorted before ushering him to the low couch.

"Sit down before you fall. I thought you were going home to sleep."

Hikaku took him up on that even as he felt a pout forming on his lips.

"I would be home resting, if you had told me when I got home that Indra had *finally* asked Tobirama on a date!"

He watched in shock as Madara's tea cup hit the floor, his jaw hanging just a little bit.

"He what?!"

Oh, well then. At least he wasn't the only one blindsided by this. It actually made him feel a whole lot better.

"They're going leaf viewing today. Indra is even wearing that nice grey yukata."

He watched Madara's lips move, sighing a bit when nothing came out. Then he finally seemed to shake off his shock and started cleaning up the tea and broken ceramic.

"Well, it's about time! I was beginning to think they would never stop dancing around each other."

A good point. Hikaku had also given up on Indra making a move. And he honestly doubted Tobirama would ever make a first move. Still, if Madara didn't know, would Mito?

"We should go talk to Mito. See what she knows about this."

If she knew and didn't tell them... Well, there were ways to get back at her.

With Madara accompanying him Hikaku didn't have to worry about running into his brother on his date, something he really didn't want to see. According to Madara they weren't in the gardens surrounding the Senju compound, which was a preferred place for leaf and flower viewing dates. No. They were actually out in the forest around the village. Gods it was an actual, privet, date.

One that, as it turned out, Mito did not know about. Her reaction was just as satisfying as Madara's had been.

***  
Tobirama smiled when Indra came in to view. He looked like a dream come to life in that yukata and smiling at him so openly, eyes warm and honestly happy to see him. It made something go soft and warm inside him.

"Hello, Indra." He greeting when Indra got close enough, fighting down a small flush when Indra looked him over. He felt a little over dressed, but he got cold so easily that the extra layers his kimono offered more than made up for it. He would much rather be comfortable while on this date. And it was a nice kimono, soft blue with ginko leaves on the sleeves.

"Tobirama, thank you for meeting me today."

Indra's smile was gorgeous and for a moment Tobirama forgot how to speak and simply smiled in return before pulling himself together.

"I'm happy to be here." He felt his smile turn a little shy and he looked away. "You look... Stunning."

Indra reached for him, fingers lightly brushing his kimono sleeve.

"Not nearly as stunning as you."

They stood there smiling at each other for a moment before Indra offered him his arm.

"I thought perhaps we could enjoy the view outside of the village? I know you like to walk the gardens around your home to relax and I don't want to intrude on that."

Touched by Indra's thoughtfulness he took his arm.

"That sounds wonderful. If you wouldn't mind... I know of a little waterfall where we could stop for lunch?"

Indra's smile widened as he agreed and he eagerly led Tobirama towards the village gates. Everyone would know about their date by the time they returned. Not that it mattered to him any. He'd already told Hashirama the night before, then happily accepted his help in choosing a kimono.

He smiled as Indra brushed his fingers over the material again. Ignoring the stares they were getting Tobirama leaned a little closer, subtly taking breath and savoring the smell of Indra's shampoo and the ever present scent of his workroom. 

They talked quietly as they made their way though the gates and into the forest, enjoying being able to talk and laugh without interruption. Indra was obviously amused as he told him about his brothers reactions to their date. And Tobirama could see the relief in his eyes as well.

"He approves then?"

"Oh, Indra. More than that. He's so happy right now."

Indra leaned against him, relief letting him rest more of his weight on Tobirama than he had before and Tobirama delighted in it. It was so nice to be so close to the one he had longed for. That Indra cared so deeply that he wanted Hashirama's approval made his heart feel light and eased the shivery sensation in his stomach.

Indra shifted a bit and then his fingers were lacing between Tobirama's and pulling his hand to his lips for a soft kiss. His lips lingered, pressing against the tops of his knuckles again before lowering their hands to their sides.

They walked for a time in silence, Tobirama trying to calm his racing heart.

***  
This was everything he had hoped for and more. Tobirama was at his side, letting Indra lean against him, and he had felt his heart rate spike when he pressed his kisses to Tobirama's hand. He didn't bring attention to the tiny blush that colored his companion's cheeks. Perhaps on a second date he could point out how lovely it looked. But that was for the future. For now he smiled as Tobirama lead him to a smaller trail that he knew would lead them to the base of the small waterfall Tobirama had mentioned. Indra had stopped there before to admire to flowers in the spring. They had been lovely, of course, but not nearly as stunning as the view was today.

The leaves were a riot of colors, red, orange, yellow, purple and even some still stubbornly clinging to the summer green. Beautiful in every way. But pale in comparison to the smile Tobirama wore as he looked out over the water.

"This is my favorite place."

If Tobirama didn't stop dropping these little surprises on him his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. How was he supposed to handle being brought to Tobirama's favorite place on their first official date?!

Reluctantly he let go of Tobirama's hand so they could spread out the blanket Tobirama had brought with. He wasted no time in setting down the basket and gently pulling Tobirama down and to his side.

He settled easily enough and Indra revised his thoughts on Tobirama not being used to gentle affection. Perhaps he just wasn't used to it being shown randomly or openly? Or maybe he was just comfortable and happy with Indra?

Either way he was delighted to have him curled against his side as he started pulling out their lunch. They ate slowly, occasionally feeding each other little bites of food while talking quietly and admiring the scenery. It really was one of the loveliest places Indra had ever seen.

It was so nice to see Tobirama so open and happy. To hear about the places he had been and the places he hoped to go some day. Learning little things like how he'd never seen the ocean but had been to a lake so big it looked like the sea. And Tobirama was more than willing to ask about his hobbies and interests as well. He seemed genuinely enthusiastic when Indra talked about his passion for blending tea. He decided then and there to give Tobirama some of his newest batch next time he saw him.

It felt like no time at all had passed before the sky started growing dark and they had to pack up their picnic. At some point during clean up and brilliant red maple leaf drifted down and tangled in Tobirama's hair. It looked more beautiful than any flower could hope and Indra's breath caught. He reached out trailing fingers against Tobirama's cheek, smiling as he leaned into it, before reaching up and gently untangling the leaf. 

"Ah, thank you."

Indra laughed lightly, biting back the urge to thank in return as he discreetly tucked the leaf safely in his sleeve.

"Of course. Shall I walk you home before your brother starts to worry?"

The walk back was just as peaceful, and yet it was even better than the walk out there had been. They walked half a step closer together, fingers locked together. A few people stared, and some were whispering amongst themselves. But no one caused them any problems or tried to stop them. Infact most of them seemed pleased to see them.

Once at Tobirama's house Indra smiled at the bubbling, excited chakra he could feel on the other side of the door. Tobirama smiled fondly, obviously feeling it as well, before looking at Indra again.

"Thank you, Indra. I really enjoyed today."

"Of course. I'm so happy you agreed to join me. I hope it's not to bold of me to ask you to join me again? The moon will be full in a few days, if you would care to join me for a viewing?"

Tobirama's fingers tightened around his and his smile was soft as he agreed.

"Excellent! We can make plans tomorrow after you finish at the tower? Perhaps over tea?" 

"Of course, I would like that."

Delighted Indra brought his hand up for another kiss before bidding him good night. He was at the end of the walk when he heard Tobirama's yelp and Hashirama's excited voice drifted after him.

"Well?! How did it go? Tell me all about it!"

He laughed softly, glad to know that Hashirama approved. He cast his senses out, looking for his own brother and smiled when he felt him. He was at home, and Madara was there with him. Both of them impatient and excited.

Well, it was time to go and share the good news with them.


End file.
